Bayi Uzumaki
by princess haru
Summary: Setelah Naruto berhasil pergi dari Shion dengan Hiraisin No Jutsu Untuk kembali ke konoha bertemu dengan teman-temannya. "Aku akan membawa mu kembali kesisiku,apapun caranya kau harus jadi milikku"ujar Shion mengenggam surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto Dengan Senyum Mengerikan Dari Wajahnya.


Disclamer : Semua Chara Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rented : K-T (binggung)

Pair :Naruto.U dan Hinata.H

Genre:Canon, Au, Oc, Romance, Adventure, Family, typo(s),

warning : Republis, selamat akhirnya Naruhina bersatu diCanon. Yang Gak suka Jangan Baca !

Summary :

''Apa? Hinata-sama/Nee hamil?'' Kaget Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan/''Iya,sekarang kehamilan Hinata memasuki bulan ketiga'' jawab Shizune tersenyum dan mengangguk

-Start-

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke empat telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, sorak-sorai kemenangan dari semua aliansi pun terdengarkan,dan ini karena seorang bocah yang mempunyai semangat dan senyuman bak mentari, ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto yang ketahui sebagai keturunan langsung yondaime-minato dengan bantuan mantan rekan tim geninnya dulu - Uchiha Sasuke- mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya.

Dan setelah itu pula Naruto Sang Pahlawan Perang Menghilang bagai di telan bumi ketika telah menghantamkan Odama Rasenggannya Kepada Kaguya.  
>Semua Shinobi yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto bersedih karena Naruto tak ditemukan dimana pun dan hanya hitteinya saja yang berada ditempat terakhir Naruto saat bertarung melawan Kaguya Termasuk Hyuga Hinata yang langsung terisak , Ada juga yang senang karena perang sudah berakhir tanpa peduli dengan pahlawan mereka yang menghilang.<p>

Tiga bulan setelah pasca perang sinobi terjadi, semua Desa dalam kondisi tahap pemulihan-perbaikan didalam (perbaiki Rumah warga dll) termasuk Desa tempat kelahiran 3 sannin BARU Konohagakure

-MASHION HYUGA-

Seorang Gadis berparas cantik dan anggun sedang berada ditaman bunga milik keluarga Hyuga-  
>salah satu Clan terbesar di desa Konoha,siapa lagi jika bukan dan tidak lain -Hyuga Hinata Calon Hairress Utama terkenal akan kelembutan, kebaikan hatinya,dan keanggunannya diantara para ninja wanita didunia per-sinobi-an.<p>

"Hiks... hiks...Naruto-kun!"isaknya Lirih menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.  
>Tampaknya Konichi cantik ini sedang bersedih, dia memang bersedih menangisi pria yang begitu dicintainya selama 11 Tahun yang di kabarkan telah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu setelah mengalahkan Duo-Uchiha Madara dan Obito dan Kaguya.<p>

"Hiks...Naruto-kun" Isaknya lagi menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tidak mungkin direspon oleh Empunya..

Tak henti-hentinya tiap hari wanita bersurai rambut panjang ini menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang begitu disayanginya.

Sungguh Miris bukan, Cintanya begitu dalam kepada putra tunggal Yondaime Hokage ke keempat itu.  
>Sang Ayah- Hyuga Hiashi telah coba untuk menenangkan putri sulungnya itu, walau dia kelihatan dingin kepada Hinata tapi dia tetaplah seorang ayah yang begitu menyayangi anak-anaknya.<p>

"Naruto-kun... hiks... kau sekarang dimana ?...hiks"isaknya parau.

"Nona Hinata"panggil Neji parau. Dia begitu tak tega melihat adik-sepupunya seperti itu yang menangis dan menyebut nama seseorang yang tak akan mungkin direspon oleh empunya.

"Hinata ne-chan" ujar Hanabi juga ikut bersedih disamping Neji karena melihat kakak perempuannya seperti itu.

Braak..! hinata terjatuh pingsan ditaman.  
>Sudah 5 jam hinata berada di Taman itu menangisi pujaan begitu pula tubuhnya pun ikut tumbang karna kesehatannya menurun dratis, sejak tiga bulan lalu setelah menerima kabar meninggalnya Naruto-nya.<p>

45 menit kemudian…..

krieett..! Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita-Shizune yang berjalan keluar setelah memeriksa keadaan hinata tadi.

"Tenang saja,Hinata sekarang sudah sadar",ujar Shizune kepada Neji

"Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja, Shizune-san?"tanya Neji yang terkenal dengan sister complex dan rambut panjang indah bersih berkilau.

''Kesehatan Hinata kurang baik dia terlalu banyak pikiran dan juga sedikit tau sendiri Neji, sejak kepergian(meninggalnya) Naruto-lah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. '' jawabnya Shisune memberi tahu,  
>Neji mengangguk paham akan perkataan yang disampaikan oleh Shizune.<p>

''Dan lagi sekarang Hinata sedang hamil muda jadi jagalah hinata jangan sampai membuat janin yang dalam kandungannya tambah melemah karena tekanan batin yang dialami Hinata saat ini''Imbuhnya lagi (Shizune)

''Apa…? Hinata-sama/Nee hamil ?'' ujar kaget Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan.

''Iya sekarang kehamilan Hinata memasuki bulan ketiga'' jawab Shizune tersenyum dan mengannguk. Kemudian permisi berpamitan untuk kembali ke Rumah sakit.

-Bersambung -


End file.
